betterhomefandomcom-20200215-history
Drop ceiling
If you need to have a drop ceiling installed in your home or office, and you are handy with tools, you should think about trying to do the project yourself. It is nothing more than purchasing the supplies, gathering assorted materials, deciding on the options you want and picking up the appropriate accessories for the drop in ceiling. If you follow the simple steps that we lay before you then you can do your very own drop ceiling in a matter of hours. First Step To DIY The first thing that you must do is draw a room scale that fits the drop ceiling tiles that you select. You have a number of options in the design and they will all work for you if you draw it out on graph paper. If you use the techniques that professionals use then you will get professional results. The second thing that you have to do is choose where the lighting is going to go. If you choose to use recessed lighting then you will have to mark the appropriate items on the drawing Wall Angles And Wiring Now that the drawing is done you can start to get your hands dirty and attach the wall angles. If you are able to attach these items to studs that would be great, but if you cannot position them where the studs lie then be sure to use anchors so that they are securely fastened. Take your time on this step since everything that you add onto the drop ceiling is hanging on these supports. The next step is to install all of the wiring. The great thing is that this will all be hidden, but this does not mean that it can be sloppy. If you allow the work to be sloppy then it is possible for you to overlook errors that can later have huge consequences such as a fire. If there is any part that you may want to hire a contractor for, it is this. If you make it to this step then you are on the way downhill since you have to install the suspension wires, splice the main tees, and install the main and cross tees. This process will force you to continually check and recheck your drawing to make sure you place things in the right spot. This is where a correct drawing is going to make you a happy person and a bad drawing will give you a serious headache. Once this process is done there is nothing left to do except for placing the tiles in the spots. If you do the right planning and use the correct tools then there is no reason that you cannot take care of a drop ceiling in a matter of a long workday. Of course the length of time the ceiling takes is directly proportionate to the size of the space, but if you do the right things along the way, even a large space will go off without a hitch.